


Ask Yahoo

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, a little 2012 angst probz, danisnotonfire - Freeform, through the years of Dan&Phil's relationship in ask yahoo form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys trying something new! Sorry that I've not continued any of my other fics. School has it out for me I swear. I'm having fun with this one so maybe chapter two soon? No promises. Hope you all enjoyed! If you did leave a comment or kudos! It really does make a difference in my productivity. Thanks for reading:D</p></blockquote>





	Ask Yahoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted by user danisnotonfire on September 2, 2009  
> How to get noticed by youtubers you like?  
> There’s this youtuber who I’ve started watching and he’s really funny and creative (and really fit) and I sort of kind of want to talk to him. Any tips on how to get noticed by him. God I'm pathetic, aren't I?

Posted by user danisnotonfire on September 2, 2009

**How to get noticed by youtubers you like?**

There’s this youtuber who I’ve started watching and he’s really funny and creative (and really fit >-<) and I sort of kind of want to talk to him. Any tips on how to get noticed by him. God I'm pathetic, aren't I?

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on September 23, 2009

**How do you know if you have a crush on someone?**

There’s this guy I know, well, I guess I don’t really _know_ him… so I met this guy through the internet (that’s code for a bit of stalking on my end) and we immediately got on really well and had so much in common. And then we started talking on skype nearly every day. I’ve barely known him a month but I feel closer with him than I have any other person. Is this what a crush feels like? Is it strange that I’ve never even met him?

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 18, 2009

**What even are clothes?**

What do you wear if you want to impress someone but not look like you’re trying too hard?

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 18, 2009

**Is it possible to faint from nerves?**

I’m meeting someone I really like for the first time tomorrow and I’m so wired. I don’t think I’ll be able to get to sleep tonight. Why did I say yes to this.

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 18, 2009

**How to keep hair straight forever?**

I’ve straighted my hair at least 3234544 times and it just won’t stop curling. Anyone know how to straighten your hair and keep it that way? I swear I’m damned to be a hobbit forever.

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 18, 2009

**Can you get physically ill from nerves?**

I… yeah that’s all I would like to know.

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 18, 2009

**Is it weird to kiss someone on the first ‘date’**

I mean it’s not really a date. It’s more of a first meeting. This is a legitimate fear of mine, that I might not be able to stop myself from kissing this guy right when I see him. It’s not fair that he’s so pretty and sweet and amazing and ugh. Help.

 

Posted by user danisnotonfire on October 19, 2009

**How to jump off a moving train?**

I really really like this guy. But I’m so nervous to meet him. I’m on my way to meet him for the first time right now. Someone tell me how to get off a moving train. Or at least how to not fuck up the first impression you give off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys trying something new! Sorry that I've not continued any of my other fics. School has it out for me I swear. I'm having fun with this one so maybe chapter two soon? No promises. Hope you all enjoyed! If you did leave a comment or kudos! It really does make a difference in my productivity. Thanks for reading:D


End file.
